The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of stowage of cargo on an aircraft using a stowage carousel.
Stowage of cargo on aircraft is problematic. The aircraft has space dedicated to different functions and optimizing the space is important. For example, space is dedicated to passengers in the passenger cabin in the form of passenger seats. Each seat on the aircraft adds to the ability for the airline to generate revenue for each flight. Therefore, it is desirable to maximize the number of passenger seats on an aircraft, taking into consideration passenger safety, comfort and the like. However, some space on the aircraft must be dedicated to other functions such as stowage of cargo, galley operation, lavatories, and the like.
Presently, more and more passengers are carrying hand luggage into the passenger cabin in lieu of checking the luggage and having the luggage stowed in the lower lobe of the aircraft. The increase in the amount of carry-on luggage has put increased pressure on overhead stow bin capacities and volumes. Some closets are provided in the passenger cabin for additional stowage, however, such closets occupy valuable floor space on the aircraft, taking space that could otherwise be used for revenue generating passenger seats.
Additionally, many aircraft have multiple, large galleys to store food and beverages on the aircraft. The food and beverages are typically stored in galley carts and galley containers which are transported to the aircraft and stored in compartments in the galleys. The large number of galley containers used on the aircraft occupy a significant amount of space, and have led to larger galley footprints on the aircraft. Reduction in galley footprints would allow additional space to be utilized for revenue generating passenger seats.